


Russian Customs

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A quick and dirty PWP based on the anti-slasher's denials about The Kiss.





	Russian Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Russian Customs by Woodinat

13 Mar 1998  
This is a quick and dirty PWP based on the anti-slashers' denials about The Kiss. It was a *friendly* kiss. Yeah, and monkeys may fly out of my butt.  
Send feedback, praise, and homophobic flames to   
Rating: NC-17. If you're underage or hate the idea of two hot guys going at it, what the hell are you doing here?  
Disclaimer: Krycek and Mulder belong to Chris Carter, who has *very* big cojones. Thank you CC.

* * *

Russian Customs  
by Woodinat

Krycek kissed Mulder, right on the mouth, thrusting his tongue down so far that he licked Mulder's tonsils.

"What was that for, Krycek?"

"It's just a little Russian greeting. Like saying 'Hi, how are ya?'"

"Oh. I guess it's only polite for me to reciprocate," replied Mulder, kissing Krycek back.

Krycek took off Mulder's jacket, and bit off his shirt buttons. "Now this," he said, moving his hand to Mulder's pants, "is a Russian gesture of hospitality."

"Kinda like saying 'Take your coat off, stay a while.'"

"Yeah." He pulled off Mulder's pants.

"But we're in *my* apartment. Shouldn't *I* be extending that gesture?"

"You're absolutely right." Mulder stripped off Krycek's clothing.

Krycek pushed Mulder down on the couch, and sucked on Mulder's nipples. Mulder moaned, "And this is?"

"I'm asking you about your health. Making sure you don't have any chest colds, that sort of thing." He kissed his way down to Mulder's cock.

"Now, this is the standard Russian greeting during Christmas time." He virtually swallowed the cock, sucking hard.

"Merry Christmas, huh?"

Krycek paused for a moment. "It can also double as Happy Hanukkah."

"Well, don't stop wishing me Happy Hanukkah. It would be rude."

Krycek continued sucking, and soon Mulder came, screaming Krycek's name. In Russian, of course.

Mulder lay on the couch, and watched Krycek walk to a corner of the room.

"Hey, where are you doing now?"

Krycek returned with a handful of condoms and a tube of lubricant. "I forgot, this is March. I'm going to show you the Russian way of saying 'Happy Easter.'"

THE END


End file.
